Halloween Bering and Wells Style
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Its Helena's first Halloween and Claudia wants to throw a party. H.G. and Myka are together. Set during season two when nothing hurt. (haha)


**A/N: I know this is very early but I couldn't resist. I hope you all enjoy. The idea for H.G.'s costume came from Gaia, Jaime's character in Spartacus.**

For the first time in weeks, there wasn't a ping so we had the day off. Claudia and Pete had gone into town to gather Halloween supplies while Artie and Leena were doing inventory in the warehouse. Helena prepared lunch as I read in the living room. "Myka, darling, what's that smell?" Stopping behind the couch, H.G. leaned forward. My body hummed as she moved the hair off my neck to place a soft kiss below my ear.

Turning my head, I met Helena's kiss. "It's called candy corn." I chuckled at the skeptical look on the author's face. "Try one piece." I passed Helena the bowl.

Chewing slowly, her brows furrowed. "This is…peculiar. You enjoy this?"

"Yes." I pulled Helena down for a kiss. "Mmm so sweet." It wasn't my intention for the kiss to become passionate. I huffed when Helena pulled back but was quite pleased when she rounded the couch and straddled my lap. "Hey."

She chuckled. H.G. knew the effect she had on me and had no problem using it. "I know something else that's sweet." A mischievous smile tugged at the corner of Helena's mouth as she kissed down my neck. "Everyone is away. Why don't we continue this elsewhere?" I moaned when I felt teeth graze my earlobe.

Before I could answer, the front door swung open. "Okay! I've got all the-," Claudia stopped when she saw us. "Oh, uh, sorry guys." Leena stiffened a laugh as she went into the kitchen.

I groaned as Helena removed herself. "It's alright darling. So, you have everything you need for the party?"

The young woman beamed. "Yes! Have you decided what your costume will be yet?"

Helena had never heard about Halloween before we told her. But she seemed rather excited for the party. "Not yet but I have a few ideas." H.G.'s voice dipped into a mischievous purr as she squeezed my shoulder. Looking at the inventor, I saw a devilish grin and an evil glint in her eyes. _I'm going to die. I'm going to be tortured in some form or fashion. She's scheming something._

"Well hurry up! You only have two days!" Claudia took the bags into the dining room.

Watching her empty the bags caused me to smile. "It's good to see her so excited." Helena took a seat beside me, grabbing my book. "What's your costume?"

H.G. grinned as she turned the page. "It's a surprise."

Any sexy idea filtered through my mind. "You do realize, the costume has to be G-rated. Or PG-13 at most."

"Well of course." Helena leaned in until our lips were a whisper apart. "I wouldn't want you to choke on your candy corn." Before I could close the gap, the inventor stood and walked away.

Xxxx

Halloween came and we enjoyed each others' company. Pete put on music while Claudia worked the lights. I stood self conscious holding a cup of punch. "Where's H.G.?" Pete joined me wearing his gladiator costume. "I still can't believe you dressed as H.G. from the 1800s."

A light blush crossed my cheeks. "Shut up Pete. You're half naked." He grinned and I couldn't keep up the glare. "I couldn't resist. But I have no idea where she…oh my God." My jaw dropped when Helena turned the corner.

"What?" Pete turned and dropped his drink. "Wow."

There she stood. Helena wore a long, green, silk robe that had a deep neckline and ended at the floor. It hugged her curves very well. She wore simple jewelry; her ring, her necklace, and a gold colored band on her right arm. Her long brunette hair was in loose waves that cascaded down her back and along her face. A seductive grin tugged at the author's lips as her brown eyes fell on me. "Now I wonder who you're supposed to be." I was speechless. Helena looked me over quickly. "Only one this is missing," carefully, she took off her locket and walked behind me. "You're missing this." I shivered when Helena swept my hair away giving her access to put her necklace around my neck.

My breath hitched when our eyes met again. Hers were full of love and admiration. "Helena…"

"Shhh." She placed a slender finger over my lips to silence me. "You'll keep it safe. I trust you." Helena kissed me gently before wrapping her arms around my neck. "Some pair we make; H.G. Wells and a wealthy roman woman. I guess you used your time machine and swept a woman off her feet. I thought that was against the rules of time travel."

My eyes narrowed. "You've been watching Doctor Who, haven't you?"

Helena smiled. "Time travel was quite an obsession of mine if you do remember."

I laughed, wrapping my arms around Helena's waist to pull her close. "Yes, I remember quite well. Dipping my head, I kissed her tenderly. Pete mumbled something about this being gross and hot at the same time but we ignored him.

"There you are! Wow…." Claudia's voice trailed off as Helena turned towards her. "You look…"

"Breathtaking." I couldn't help but finish her sentence.

Helena glanced back at me with a smile. "You look lovely. A female tenth doctor if I'm not mistaken?"

Claudia's brow rose. "You've watched Doctor Who? Well, wait, time travel. Of course you have." Glancing back at me she chuckled. "Did she gape at your costume?"

"Oh she was rendered speechless." The two shared a laugh at my expense but I didn't care. Helena had linked our arms and kissed me my cheek. "Thank you for the drink, Claudia."

"Of course. Now come on. Let's get this party started!" Claudia clinked, or as much of a clink as plastic cups cane make, with Helena's.

"We'll meet you in there darling. Pete, why don't you join her?" All he did was nod. Pete was trying his hardest to not stare at H.G. for my sake. The man child followed Claudia into the living room. "Pooh Bear!"

Once they were out of sight, H.G. turned to face me. "You really do look lovely Myka." The inventor captured my lips in a passionate kiss. "Thank you for the flattery."

"Who says I did this for you? I might just be dressing as my favorite author." I couldn't help but laugh at the glare Helena shot me. "You know I'm joking."

"Yes, I know." Linking our arms once more, Helena led me towards the living room. "Let's join the party, shall we?"

"We shall."

Xxxx

"I'm exhausted." I fell onto our bed as Helena closed the door behind us. It wasn't long after we confessed our feelings for one another that we eventually started sharing our rooms. Helena kept her room and we would take turns going back and forth at night.

"Well that's not good." The brunette's voice lowered into that seductive purr again that caused me to lean up on my elbows. "And here, I was hoping we could do a little more celebrating now that everyone is asleep." Helena met my gaze as she ran her hands down her sides and over her hips. A fire started in the pit of my stomach as she slowly unclasped one shoulder of her robe. "But," turning away, "since you're exhausted…."

"Not that exhausted." Helena grinned over her shoulder. "Come here gorgeous." She did as I asked and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "You are an amazing woman Helena G. Wells. I can't tell you that enough."

A breathtaking smile graced the brunette's lips. "Thank you Myka. I'm the luckiest woman alive because I have you." Leaning down, she kissed me gently. "You gave me a tether again. I feel like I belong in this world because of you."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I love you." As tender of a moment as this was, the sight of Helena's slightly freckled chest made my mind wander elsewhere.

H.G. chuckled as I placed featherlike kisses along that chest. "Is it safe to say you're getting a second wind, my love?" Her hands tangled in my hair as I ran my hands over her curves.

"Very safe." Guiding her to straddle my lap, I deepened the kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance but Helena won out this time. Leaning back, I took her with me.

H.G. kissed and nipped up my neck causing me to whimper. "Let's get you out of these clothes so I can ravish you." A deep moan escaped my throat as she bit lightly on my earlobe.

"You're going to be the death of me." Helena chuckled as she unbuttoned my vest and shirt. I sighed as H.G. ran her hands up my stomach to cup my breasts. They fit perfectly in her hands.

She had to silence my moan with a kiss. "Sssh. The house isn't empty so, sadly, you have to keep those lovely noises to a minimum."

"That's hard to do when you're the one touching me." Helena's eyes darkened at my statement. She loved hearing the sounds she caused. They drove her.

A sexy grin tugged at the corner of Helena's mouth as she unbuckled my belt. She motioned for me to lean up so she could slide my pants off. H.G. took in a sharp breath seeing me laid out before her in the black lace underwear set she got me for my birthday. "They didn't have _these_ in the 1800s." Helena's voice trailed off as she ran her tongue along my cleavage.

My back arched into the touch and my eyes rolled back. "Fffffaaaahhh." I tried to calm myself but that familiar fire was starting to build in the pit of my stomach. "Please get me out of these clothes. And you out of that robe, as sexy as it is, I want to see it on the floor. " The inventor chuckled as she pushed my shirt and vest down my arms and tossed them in the floor. I watched as Helena agonizingly slowly unclasped each shoulder of her robe and let it pool at her knees. "I will never get used to this."

"Good. Because the same goes for you." Helena kicked off the robe and made herself comfortable. Her lips hovered above mine as her fingers laced into my curls. "I will never get tired of this. Remind me to thank Claudia for introducing me to this lovely holiday." Claiming my lips, Helena deepened the kiss.

"I will." Before tonight, I never totally enjoyed Halloween. I guess there's a first for everything.


End file.
